luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Luna
Luna is one of the six elemental witches in Luminous Arc 2: Will, carrying the title of Tide Witch. Background Luna has a great love of water, as befits the Witch of Tides. Her love of water extends to her body as well as her mind, as she is prone to great thirsts. A rather wishy-washy character, she apparently teaches apprentices of Water magic, as well as being the primary teach of Runeolinguistics, the runic language of magic. Her seemingly air-headed personality belies a great intellect, as proved by her in-depth understanding of Runeolinguistics, which is no easy subject, as well as her magical skill and her posession of an Elemental Crest. Involvement Not too long before the player begins the story, Luna stole the Enigmatron from the Rev Magic Academy. This device is said to have some great importance, but the reason for this is initially unknown to the player. Catched After going to the Rev Magic Academy and meeting Dia who joins the party and gives the group the task of finding Luna and the Enimgatron. When found, her great thirst is rapidly made apparent, as she needs water before she can make a coherent sentence. After being given some water, Dia attempts to get her to return to her post as a teacher, and to return the Enigmatron. Luna protests and flees, forcing the group to chase her. Unfortunately, Fatima and Josie beat them to her and reveal that they had been following the player, in order to locate the Enigmatron for their own uses. After a battle, they steal the Enigmatron and escape. Luna soon after makes her pledge to Roland, allowing him to utilize water. Contract with Roland For much of the story line Luna doesn't play much larger roles until Roland becomes a Master. When Roland returns with Sadie from the Master Trial, Luna (as well as Dia) is shocked to find out that they have United. Luna blurts out that she wanted to be the first. Luna instantly grabs Roland and request to Unite with Roland as well. Roland, flustered, asks if they should go somewhere else. Luna replies "No! We'll just have to be exhibitionists! Time to Unite!" and proceeds to bond with the newly appointed Master. Afterwards, Luna's roles are generally minor, but she plays a growing part in the side missions. Return of the Enigmatron The Enigmatron is given back to Luna by Fatima in order for her to help Ayano sealed Bharva's Silver Magic and succeeded. Stat and Abilities Luna, like Rasche, has lowest action order in all playable unit, though like Rasche, this serve as purpose to balance her abilities. Luna possessed two healing spells in her arsenal, Purifying Water and Curall, Purifying water has benefit of removing bad status while recover nice amount of HP while Curall heal highest HP in healing spells. To compensate this, Aqua Squall deal lower damage and she has lower magic stat and low HP. Increasing her HP can benefit her cause she can tank huge amount of magical damage(and by extent,physical one too) making her role is similar to Rasche who is also a damage tanker. Also, she has the highest resistance in the game, Arts Flash Drives Luminous Arc 3 The Origin Spring Luna become the guardian of Tide Spring in Luminous Arc 3. She was the first one to meet Levi and his group. Regnoise her, Sara recited the legend of Tide Witch that it stated that Luna's while rather easying, is quite bold in dangerous situation. Caught her interest, she informed them that they are from another world, the flip world and that they are at the Origin Spring, a place where witches meet and wondered that it's maybe a door that connect with Levi's world. After finished the first battle and congratulate them, say that they are very impressive. She let's Kopin in the spring but stop Haine from entering, since this is Tide Spring, only water elemental user may enter. Quotes *"I'm counting on you, water!" *"So...Thirsty..." *"Go!" *"Take a look at this!" Trivia *Luna and Dia are both teachers at the Rev Magic Academy. *Luna not only teaches Water magic, but is regarded by many as the most beautiful teacher of the school, as told by Althea. *Luna has a specialization in research and analyzation of spells, as well as great knowledge of Witch History and Runeolinguistics. *Luna is the only witch to not possessed second-tier spell in her arsenal, Wave Sphere. *Luna is the Elemental Witch of water. See also * Mel * Elulu * Lyra